EverAge: Origins
by Kiki Aries
Summary: iLoghain walked in just as Deedolit touched Alistair's cheek, he stood unbelieving, she looked the same as she did when they first met, "Your Highness if I may, this is, in fact, Deedolett Surana's mother, she came to Ostagar I knew immediately who she was./i Deedo Swiftleaf knew who took her beloved child, and she aimed to bring her daughter home.


_Thedas 9:30 Month 11 - Firstfall of the Dragon Age, Norrath Month 11- Firstchill, Season of Decay_

The western side of Antonica seemed to find an unrelenting storm outside, hammering against the windows of the houses in Qeynos, the city of man. In one house a lovely High elf woman made it her home far from the great city she was born, that was nestled in an unspoiled forest. She sits by the roaring fire comfortably warm, and troubled in her thoughts, while looking over two objects in her elegant hands she clutches them tightly. A golden circlet she is never without glowing as the firelight catches it and in the other a ring, a silver King's signet two lions on a shield. She is looking at the flames, as they crackle agreeably, lulling her into a tranquil state. A heavy sigh cements her decision her eyes closed.

A time later her cousin, and traveling companion Xellexes, spotting her curled up in the chair she occupied asleep, he was on his way to bed as the hour late.

A soft clear of his throat a gentle hand to her shoulder, "I thought you in bed hours ago?" he reached to help her to her feet, "You know what time it is?"

She sighed stretching out her body, as she rose to her feet let herself be led to her room, "Yes I do, I just closed my eyes for a minute." She smiled a sleepy smile, clasping a necklace around her neck, or trying, her beloved cousin offered assistance, while she replaced the circlet where it oft resides, then laying her head on his shoulder.

She squeezed his arm to get his attention, she never a loss of words, felt unsure of how she was going to tell him the decision she made with the flames, "I… I was thinking that I need to go back, and it will be soon."

They stopped just short of her room at the end of a long hall, he looked down at the top of her platinum head, he pulled his arm from her grasp and faced her as she leaned on the railing. "What do you mean, you are planning to seek the help of your friends, have you heard from them?", he folded his arms across his chest as his arched brows drew together.

He watched her as her aqua eyes darted looking for the words she seems to be forming, "I had not in some time." The elven lady sighed in great frustrations she closed her eyes, "The Great Library again, I have located the book that I have been searching for, it took some heavy convincing to be allowed to look into the restricted section. It will be a while before I leave I have need to gather some gems, provisions, warmer clothing…I can leave soon as I can. " she went off on her list, a list that he himself knows by heart.

He nodded and gently tugged her elbow, " _We _can. Go to bed young lady, we will talk more of this in the morning."

She was nervous, he knew it, when she came back to Norrath, what seemed like ages ago, she rushed to his room sat him down, going on for days, weeks about her time in Ferelden, he read her journal seeing that she had left once her task was complete. She left friends and loved ones behind. She was elated and miserable.

Nine years had passed since her journey to strengthen herself and her powers from when she returned, six years since she left for the Great Library, where she was kidnapped by a madman, who once called her friend to end up dropped back on her doorstep near the end of the fourth year all thought she perished.

He opened her door and gently pushed her inside closing the door behind him, _'Certainly we'll be there longer than two months this trip, I am certain the others will wish to go as well.' _He thought as he mentally ticked off things they will need as he was making his way to his own bed. It was going to be a short few days, and possibly shorter to do whatever his cousin was planning, someone who needed to be found.

~o~o~

_9:05 of the Dragon Age, Birthing chambers._

_They both heard the babe cry, strong and healthy. "It's a boy your Majesty." The midwife announced as she set to cleaning the newly born Prince._

_"Oh. Rowan look at him, so small." The elven lady gushed following on the midwife's heel, she's never witnessed a birth, the elven enchantress was glad to have been part of such a miracle, as she rushed back to her friend taking her damp hand in hers."He is beautiful, and you look more beautiful than ever." Moving wet brown curls from the Queen's pale face._

_Rowan snorted softly, "It will be your turn, one day." Her voice laced with exhaustion a smile tugging the corners of her mouth, the elf helped her to sit up, as they brought the youngest Theirin swaddled to his mother._

_The elven smiled kindly, "If by the will of the Goddess." She rubbed the back of Queen Rowan, silently applying Norrathian salve to ease her pain and speedy recovery._

_"Present him to Maric." Handing the babe to the bright eyed High Elf._

_Her aquamarine eyes widened, "I dare not." _

_Rowan nodded to the midwife handing the child to her husbands' first love._

_She stood gently cradling the boy, she looked back with a nod, a smile alighted with love on her dreamy face, that look as childlike as she. The great wooden doors opened of the Queen's birth chamber. Rowan smiled as she watched the Norrathian Lady Deedolit Meleth of Felwithe, present her firstborn to Maric, one Prince Cailan Theirin._

_~o~o~_

_Season of Growth - Month 5 Blossoming, 9:08 of the Dragon Age._

_Deedo had been suffering with a headache throughout her day, everything went array at her very touch, her cousin looked up from his studies. _

_"Are you well?" His sapphire eyes peering over the book he had in hand._

_Deedo pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes popped open with answer, "Portal, Thedas, Denrim." _

_Xellexes eyebrows rose, "The children?" The sound of rummaging as Deedo gathered her youngest twins and eldest adopted girls ready to depart. A matter of minutes, Deedo met Loghain outside the somber palace, with a twin held in a tender grip, followed by a young wide eyed half elf._

_Loghain's face was unreadable, his eyes told a different story, 'You should have been here sooner.' Passing the children off to her cousin and a nurse maid, quickly they headed to the King's bedchamber. Once the door closed, they saw a man who shadowed the King they once knew._

_Food picked over and uneaten, papers untouched, his unkempt appearance alarmed them both._

_"You need to stop sulking and gather yourself." Loghain hissed. Maric did not move, he sat in front of the fireplace staring, it's flames merrily eating it's wooden meal. _

_"She's gone, you have a kingdom to run and a son who needs you." _

_Deedo looked at Loghain her eyes full of question, she stepped forward, his hand raised, the Teyrn looked away Deedo needed to hear this, "You cannot blame yourself for this, we won't let you."_

_Barely above a whisper, his voice carried sorrow, guilt and regret, "Rowan is dead because of me." _

_Deedo covered her mouth taking tentative steps, not alerting the King to her presents. Loghain cleared his throat, "What would the Lady Deedo say if she saw you now?"_

_Maric remained unmoved, "She's gone as well, leaving after Cailan was born." He thought a moment sighing, "She would place a hand on my shoulder, her eyes full of tears, shedding them, she'd just let me be, work her magic and be off again." _

_Deedo walked over, wrapping her slender arms about his shoulders, going to kneel before Maric, reaching her hand to Loghain taking his holding it tight. Tears filled her jewel like eyes. _

_"I brought my daughters, if you need me here for…" she chose her next words carefully, "Prince Cailan, I will be more than happy to stay for a time to help watch over him."_

_Maric locked his sky blue eyes to the green sea color of the elf before him, "Not for me?"_

_Deedo was taken aback, her brows furrowed, her hands pushing his blond hair back showing his face, "Always for you, I am here for you, always." Wiping a stray tear, from her beloved friend, she tugged Loghain to the floor hugging both men tight._

~O~O~O~O~

9:30 of the Dragon Age.

Redcliffe Castle, bustled with people filtering in, battle plans were being discussed as the sun sank its way down for its nap. Deedolett Surana, Wynne, Leliana accompanied by Shale left to gather what supplies they could for tomorrow and the herbs around the castle were sparse. Alistair talked with Riordan to gather any more information of the Archdemon and the horde, Riordan said he wanted not to say much else until Warden Surana was present for whatever was needing to be said.

Alistair agreed he went outside to get a bit of fresh air, since Olett placed him on the throne they had their first argument, she wanted Loghain to join them, Alistair furious disagreed with her. The young mage went behind his back securing the old general, and he berated her in front of their friends and anyone who heard.

He got up and walked around the courtyard fearing she would never speak to him again stopped by a rather large tree and beat his head lightly against its bark.

"What am I going to do now, she hasn't spoken to me since the Landsmeet, nor did she invite me to go with her." He was talking aloud, not expecting an answer but received one from the other side of the large oak.

"You screamed at her then dismissed her, what did you think would happen you idiot." Morrigan was sitting facing the lake when she heard Alistair approach.

Alistair tensed up as he caught whose disembodied voice it was. "What do _you _care?" He spat, pushing off the tree to find another quieter spot.

Morrigan came halfway around the trunk and watched him walking away, "I care a great deal if you must know."

"Since when did you care about anyone other than yourself, witch?" Alistair paused, he never liked Morrigan from their first meeting in the Korcari Wilds.

She reeled, the thought never entered her mind that she had started to grow attached to the young elven magi, "You… love her, don't you?" she watched his shoulders square and hand clinch before he turned to face her.

He marched up to the woman extending a demanding digit in her face, "Yes, but not the way you are thinking, what does it matter to you, is this where we find you have found in the black pit where your heart is supposed to be, you actually have one?" He was furious with her he just wanted to wring her neck to shut her up.

Alistair took his frustrations out on her, he was upset about everything, from finding his supposed sister was nothing but a money monger, being placed on the throne, to the argument that made Loghain a Warden and the fight in front of their friends.

He continued to release, "And you know something else, I would rather invite the darkspawn to tea, they would make better company." He spat caring little for the effect, if any, that it was having on the woman before him.

"Yes… I suppose…" She slunk back up against the tree like a timid child, Alistair swore he saw tears forming in her eyes he turned to leave as thoughts wandered to Olett and how her reaction would be if she saw him now.

Morrigan swallowed regaining some composure, "If I had to do something to help… would it be so terrible?" She watched him turn to leave once more, unsure he was even going to answer.

With a visible sigh, he called over his shoulder, "Any help would be welcomed." Alistair hung his head he had no right to be angry over anything, ascending the steps he disappeared into the castle to find something to do.

~O~O~O~O~O~

Norrath Month 11- Firstchill, Season of Decay.

Twin identical Wood elves were up and about early in the morning, busily fixing breakfast when Xellexes, High elven Wizard came down buttoning his shirt.

Looking around to see the two girls he noticed the room not graced by his cousin, "Morning, she still isn't up yet?" He called them both from his spot on the balcony, Ruroni shook her chestnut head she was near the oven carefully pulling fresh baked sweetbread.

"She should be up soon, why did you need something?" Tenkou, the younger of the two asked as she poured drinks into their cups, then turning to her spell book sitting open on the table nearest Xellexes.

With a shake of his snow white head he came down to eat, "Not rightly, ah, smells wonderful as always girls, how are you this morning?" he sat taking a sip of the cooled fresh grape juice, looking at the large bowl of hot porridge before getting a bowl of some himself.

"We are fine thank you, Lili left to Surefall, then we were going to head to the market, I need more spiked arrowheads and some other things, you?" Ruroni came from the kitchen to put a plate of eggs, bacon and honey bread on the table. Helping herself to the food once she sat.

Tenkou scribe the last spell in her book before joining the others to eat. The front door of the house opened with a bang with Lili'Enyel, Half elven Ranger, walked in carrying two large baskets of eggs, pork, and fish. Xellexes went over to help her with her burden.

"Thanks, I am so hungry I could eat a mammoth. I tried not to buy the whole market." The ranger grunted as she put the remainder of her items down heading to the table for much-needed food.

The door in the upstairs hall could be heard and the sound of the Lady of the house heard coming down the stairs, she was putting her long hair in a low ponytail, kissing the tops of the twin's heads when she reached them before taking food herself.

"Good morning." The group spoke at once to the tall elven woman as she sat.

"Good morning loves, did we all sleep well?" she asked as she nibbled into her honey bread.

Xellexes looked up and Deedo was looking right at him from across the table. "Yes we did, and you my dear?"

With the smile that outshone the sun, she smiled and nodded. She popped another piece of bread in her mouth talking around her food, something she would not normally do. "I'm leaving to the Great Library, I have found the book I had been searching for. Then I am going to need assistance with a counterspell making it into a two-way portal. So, today I will be gathering the remainder of my materials and will be gone for a long time."

The group stopped everything they were doing, metal clanking on the wooden table where they sat, staring at the High elf, she was met with very loud objections from Ruroni, Tenkou, and Lili; Xellexes, on the other hand, placed his spoon down then suddenly slammed his hand on the table, startling the women and cleared his throat.

"If this is what she wants to do, we cannot change her mind." He looked about the table to the faces of his little family, seeing no further objections he resumed eating. Tenkou had tears in her chartreuse eyes as she got up and sat on the High elf woman's lap. Ruroni folded her arms across her chest and Lili was running her fingers through her short light silver lavender hair.

He poked at his food and continued to speak, "That's why we are going with her. As you being the senior of our group we refuse to let you leave us behind." He stated with a matter-of-fact tone.

Deedo smiled again and hugged the Wood elf girl in her lap. "I wouldn't dream of leaving you out of this, I did not wish to impose, you having your own way, I would be more than happy to have you all with me, it has been a long while since we've traveled." Deedo sighed hugging the young girl in her arms, "Let us hurry I wish to leave tomorrow night."

They finished their breakfast with talks of the things they need to get and materials for their crafts for the journey. Soon the quintet promptly cleaned up, there was much to do and little time to do it in. They used the food Lili just brought and emptied the house of anything perishable they prepared, packing their meals, warm clothing, extra shoes as well as other needed odds and ends.

As they packed their bags for the long trip ahead, they then heading throughout Norrath gathering materials for the mages, spell components, for the scouts arrows and instrument upgrades. Once everything was in order, two High elves, two Wood elves and a Half elf left Antonica to the Plane of Knowledge to the restricted books that lead a way to Thedas.

~O~O~O~O~

The southeastern and central parts of the Bannorn had been covered by the Darkspawn taint as the Archdemon had shown himself heading on a direct path to Denerim. Riordan announced to the army leaders in the hall of Redcliffe once everyone had assembled, nodding to Alistair that he would need to speak to him and Deedolett after the meeting was over. The leaders of the respective houses with their seconds disbanded to preparing their armies for the upcoming march and battle.

Deedolett said goodnight to her companions then headed to speak to Riordan, after briskly walking away from Alistair who tried several attempts to get her alone to voice his concerns mostly to apologize for his actions, a sharp look from her stilled him as they walked in silence to the second floor. Once on the second floor of the castle, she headed to Riordan's quarters. Olett stopped for a brief moment to fix her shoe, seeing Alistair watching her from the door she narrowed her eyes, still refusing to say anything to him but nodded politely to him.

"Everything well, shall we see what our Senior has to say. I tried to talk to him earlier and he…" Alistair chuckled lightly then cleared his throat, the icy aura she emitted held his tongue. Olett stopped just a few feet waiting for Alistair to step aside, with one look from the young girl he said nothing more. Knocking on the older Wardens door she waited a moment the door opened she walked briskly into the Warden's room.

The Grey Warden from Jader, Riordan was held captive by Loghain's men for months after the failed attempt to quell the Blight with the previous King Cailan, half-brother to the present King. Citing the Wardens were to blame for the death of the former King. Riordan carefully chose his words as he questioned the younger Wardens if Duncan had explained to them the purpose of the Grey Warden Order.

Deedolett thought about it before speaking, "Does it have to do with the Archdemon?" her brow furrowed as he went to explain that that was part of the reason the Order is needed.

Fill with a sudden sense of dread as the older man spoke, Alistair looked to Olett to see her reaction, she smiled slightly as it seemed a way to save them all.

She spoke up waving a hand to cut Riordan off, "I will strike the final blow." She could feel Alistair staring at her and she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, nodded firmly that this is what she wished to do.

Riordan commended her for her exuberant reaction but simply turned her down, sighting he will kill the beast instead as his "Calling" would be nearing soon. With nothing further to say, he walked to the door to let them out for an early sleep.

Olett wished them a good night, when they were both in the hall Alistair went to reach for her hand sensing him moving closer, she nodded to him then quickly left for the newest Warren's room. Dreading the morning to come Alistair headed to his room heavy with thought.

Olett stood before the former general's room she knocked briefly, the door opened and the older man nodded allowing her in, "Tell me more of the other Deedo."

Loghain's eyebrows rose, since meeting the young girl he humored the mage, telling of his friend whose name she shared, whom despite being a mage helped to save his life. He was glad to befriend such a person, he met her many years ago - Loghain smiled telling all detail he could remember, her brave heart, her kindness, and her juvenile exuberance when they traveled Ferelden.

~o~o~

_8:96 of the Blessed Age._

_Loghain hissed, "Will you shut that stupid bird up, we will get caught because of it, free it." Looking to Maric, the Prince hidden away looking for the rebel camp. Maric pet the head of the bird on his shoulder, then gripping it in his hand to help quiet her. _

"_Do not call her stupid, she has a beautiful voice and beautiful." Maric smiled at the blue and white crested dove in his hands._

_The bird in question fluttered to be released and landed on Loghain's shoulder giving a quick trill then to tug a strand of his raven hair, he grunted shooing the bird away, "Oh she likes me very much I am sure."_

_Days later cold and drained from running, the Dalish had captured them. Deedo studied them for a while hiding herself away she hid behind a tree, changing to look like one of these smaller elves, her long platinum hair shortening to her shoulders, warm aquamarine eyes bright and clear. She wandered listening to the camp they brought the two she had been with._

_Deedo was getting nowhere, the language was difficult to understand, she saw a female heading to a nearby grove of trees, she hid herself away and followed behind charming the young gather's mind, she probed._

_Deedo released the girl then made her way back to the camp, she sat by the fire and listened, learning the language. Catching the eye of her two bound traveling companions she smiled softly catching them off guard, her attention turning to their leader, the Keeper they called him, she saw Loghain and Maric gathered and led away. The Dalish were bringing them before the witch of the wood, one called asha'belannar._

_Hours a small group led the men deeper into the wood, Deedo once again hidden herself landing on the Prince's shoulder, once at their destination she took wing to the highest tree, the old woman looked at the two men before her, "Ah, there is one more with you, where is she, I can feel her magic."_

_Deedo's heart raced, never had someone sensed her there, but it was time to reveal who she really is, she flew to the ground, from her place in the tree above them, just before she landed firmly shimmered into light her form like that of a young Dalish woman, removing her hood she walked between the two men who looked at her in awe._

_Loghain sputtered, Maric along with him, when she stood between them, "Hello ma'am, I am Deedolit." she curtsied quickly to the wizen woman before her._

_The witch looked her over eyes narrowed, "That is not your body girl." stopping her mid sentence._

_Deedo stood tall her head high, with a nod, "Of Felwithe." she shimmered once again, her hair growing longer, her height lengthened her skin almost glowing. Maric was breathless, Loghain's eyes narrowed._

_The old woman, "Felwithe, no place like that here, where is it I wonder?" She cackled all but ignoring the men by the elf's side, appraising her. Deedo felt chill the first time in her life._

_Her throat suddenly dry she licked her lips, "Norrath." the ridges of where her thin almost bald eyebrows rose, along with the men by her sides._

_Loghain was left alone by the fire with the High Elf, "You are a mage. Figures. Was it you who aided our escape from the camp my Father fell."_

_Deedo nodded, "I wish I were stronger to have been able to save them. I do apologize." She bowed her head, reaching into her cloak she pulled a backpack out, for something he could eat, "This isn't much, some dried beef and bread, I am certain you are hungry."_

_Leery he took it from her hand, as she reached back into her pack she pulled a heavy fur lined cloak handing it to him, "I have things for our friend as well."_

_Loghain grunted, Deedo pulled her hair up securing it with a leather string, her small tapered ear caught the eye of the Rouge beside her, "You're an elf!"_

_Deedo turned to face him her face painted with amusement the fire danced in her warm aqua eyes, she smiled, "Do not tell me, this offends you as well?" She laughed at Loghain's discomfort, "Rather I be a stupid bird?" _

~o~o~

9:30 of the Dragon Age.

An hour passed when finally making it to her chambers quietly opening the solid wooden door, closed it just as quietly sliding down the slick wood as she brought her knees to her chest. The story of her namesake, running into danger saving lives of as many as she could, gave the young girl hope, but with a hard sigh of frustration and weary that this was finally coming to a close, an end to the Blight, putting her head down she didn't notice Morrigan standing in the shadows of her private quarters.

The Wilds witch spoke softly to not startle the elf girl sitting on the floor, "Deedolett?" she started to walk to the girl sitting on the floor.

Deedolett jerked her head up in surprise, her eyes were bloodshot, a few tears fell from the tip of her nose Morrigan quickened her steps to help the girl off the floor to her feet.

Helping the elf to the bed she sat her down, "You look horrible, but I did not come here to tell you that." Morrigan sat on the edge of the bed with her friend and waited until the young magi was composed enough to listen.

"I have a way to safeguard you and that fool Templar of yours." She paused and continued on, "It must happen tonight there is but a small window of time."

Deedolett patted her eyes dry with the back of her robe sleeve giving a grin, "Oh, you are going to do something for me?" the girl chuckled lightly hoping to lighten the serious mood Morrigan was giving.

Morrigan started to fluster getting up she walked over to the fireplace, "Well child if you refuse to accept my offer just say so and we can be done with it." She kept her back to the girl on the bed.

Deedolett could hear what seemed like hurt in her fellow magi's voice, she got up and placed her hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, tell me what it is." She gently asked the Raven-haired woman. The two women spoke of a ritual in which a child would be conceived and Alistair or Loghain had to be the recipient.

Olett nodded, her heart raced, ask Morrigan what she needed to know, "Thank you." she managed when she reached the door, "had Flemeth ever speak of Deedo?" The Witch nodded then shook her head quickly, Olett's shoulders sagged then she left Morrigan alone.

Deedolett hurried to Loghain "Another story?"

"No, I came to ask you something of great importance." She went to explain and he heard her out, she was met with his grumble and a shake of his head. Bidding him goodnight she found herself standing outside of Alistair's door, hesitating as time was fleeting, she needed to talk to him, going over what she would say to him as she stood there her hand knocked on the door.

Surprise shone in his eyes, "You're here."

"We need to talk, time is fleeting." She slipped in the door past him.

A short while later he left the bedchamber looking back as he closed the door behind him. Olett sat on his bed, pushing the thought of the man she had grown fond of, to ensure both will survive the battle ahead, "It's not selfish is it, what would Deedolit have done?" the thought lulled her to sleep. Sometime later she awoke to the shifting of weight in the bed Alistair laying next to her, "Did I disturb you, you will not believe what happened."

She turned to face her friend on the large canopy bed yawning ready to sleep again, "I am sorry, Go to sleep Alistair we have to march at dawn." Soon as she saw Alistair nod they both went to sleep.

~O~O~O~O~O~

All of the months prior to studying, searching and scrying the day spent in the great halls of the Plane of Knowledge library, once they were able to pinpoint her location a stable portal was finally ready, they just needed a few more components. It was late into the night the twins and Lili'Enyel had already fallen asleep hours ago. Xellexes took the High elf woman's hands squeezing them gently and placed them to his forehead.

"Tomorrow we will be in some tower in the middle of a lake you've been too once before. I can scarcely believe it I am truly pleased I could be a part of this with you, cousin." He released her hands rubbed his face as he yawned and stretched his stiff back.

The lady followed suit with a yawn herself, "Yes, I can hardly wait. Do you think we have enough provisions?" she started to worry again and he shushed her with a wave of his hand.

"Bed, tomorrow." He pointed to her empty bed in the room they had been using and he plopped down on his at the same time.

"Goodnight my dear." He soon was asleep.

She lay awake a few minutes more thinking she should get the mounts they may need, not wanting to forget anything she made a mental list of what she wanted to bring and slowly drifted off to sleep finally.


End file.
